Wives of the Mobsters
Wives Of The Mobsters - story Bunny DeAngelo Hi, It all started when I was 13 years old. I met a man that turned my world upside down. He was very handsome and much older then me. His name was Nicholas Vincent DeAngelo. He was a very smooth talker. He kept on asking me out til I agreed. He and I had our good days and Bad ones. I was with him for over 20 plus years. He was my world. I was wine and dined. He showed me a part of his life only a few could dream about. On January 1, 2005. I got a call that he was killed in Vegas. I still don't know how, why or when was he killed. I just know that his life was cut short. There was a rumor that Nick was in the Mob. But, when I asked him he would just to tell me "Don't ask me about my business." I wonder looking back that there was clues. I found myself always meeting in out of the way places. Nick never told me much about his family either. It was when I got the call that I knew he had two Ex wives and 4 children. I never really found out about Him. And even today. I am in the dark now more then ever. I would love to get to know more about his family. I have been searching for clues of his past. I know that someone out there has something that can help me find out about Nick. ALL I Know is that he went to Vegas to visit family. I was told he was in the wrong place at the wrong time and was shot in the head. I never got to go to the funeral. I would love to have him back with me. I am a very p****d that he was taking away so soon. He had a lot of life left. He had a gentle side that others never got to see. I am a DeAngelo. The name means a lot to me. I know someone out there has more that they know about his passing. But, all I ask is that they come forward and tell me really what happen and how he was killed. If you are a DeAngelo and you are related to Nick. Please feel free to E-mail me. You can either E-mail me at (deangelobunny@yahoo.com) or I am on face book at Bunny DeAngelo. Please someone tell me about my best friend (My life partner) and let me have closer. I need to know. He was more then just another man. He was family. I still believe in the old tradition policy of the Mob. That the mob also looks out for family. Please someone out there help me get closer and put to rest the loving memory of my family. Iam and will always be a true 100% Italian. I believe for what it stays for. (Respect, Honor, and family). That is what the Mob was founded on. I want him back. But, I also what to know who and why this crime is going unsolved. All I am looking for is my Nick back. Lease if nothing else the memories of him. It means a lot to me to find out who did it. I feel that Nick had enemies. I don't know who would take him from me. I would love to know. I was very young when we first met. But, can you image spending your whole life with someone you really love and then finding out that they are mixed up in the Mob. It turned my life completely turned upside down. Thanks for your time, God Bless you. -(Mother) Bunny DeAngelo Category:Stories